


Eggnog

by teamchaosprez



Series: Lapi's Tumblr Shorts [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: “Just how much eggnog have you had?”requested by opossumindulgence





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> thanks dodger for giving me an excuse to project onto kokichi yet again

Kiibo was surprised (though he probably shouldn’t have been) when he opened the door to the apartment he shared with Kokichi and found the small boy laying on the couch with festive mug in hand and three empty 64 ounce eggnog countainers surrounding him.

The robot stepped over the mess that the other boy had made to make his way over to him - briefly, he picked up one of the cartons in order to turn it over and check the ingredients. Thank whatever higher power there was, it wasn’t alcoholic. The smaller of the two sure looked like he was about to go into a coma, though - probably because he drank so much eggnog in the… Kiibo glanced over at the clock… six hours since he left for work.

“How much eggnog did you drink?” Kiibo asked, gently tapping Kokichi’s forehead and watching the smaller boy blink up at him. Alright, he wasn’t drunk, so he supposed that he must have been exhausted to begin with when he started chugging all the eggnog in the apartment.

“A lot?” the smaller boy responded, his brows furrowing as the robot sighed and wrapped his arms around him. Kokichi let out a happy squeak, tugging Kiibo a little closer to him and all but making him fall over on top of him.

Cute…

“You’re going to make yourself sick drinking too much of that stuff.” He sighed heavily, sat on the couch next to Kokichi and was a little surprised when the smaller boy immediately crawled onto Kiibo’s lap and snuggled up against him. A faint little laugh left the robot as he curled around his boyfriend, ran a hand through soft dark hair and affection swelled up in his chest. “You don’t want to get sick right around Christmas, do you?” He didn’t even have to look at the smaller boy to know he’d rolled his eyes. That was how Kokichi usually responded when someone worried for his health.

“Getting sick around Christmas would never slow me down.” A devilish little giggle left Kokichi, and the smaller boy looked up with a grin to match. Kiibo could see a little bit of softness behind violet eyes, though, and at least he wasn’t lying about having Earth’s best immune system and white blood cells that would  _ never _ let him get sick, or something along those lines. “I would just keep moving around and probably throw up all over the floor and make you clean it up as punishment for letting me drink so much eggnog. This is all your fault, you know! You should’ve been watching me!”

Kiibo rolled his eyes. There, now his boyfriend was acting like himself again. 

“Maybe I’ll make you clean up after yourself.” Kiibo gently poked Kokichi’s nose with his index finger, and another soft laugh left the smaller of the two. 

“You love me too much for that.” Kokichi blinked up at the robot with big puppy dog eyes, and the robot’s heart melted again.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
